Avenged
by LordOfTrash
Summary: Gar Saxon and his soldiers attack Chopper base, while the Ghost crew is in need of reinforcements, but someone is planning for a Rebel to capture, with Ezra deactivating a gravity well on his own, the situation became hard.
1. The attack

**Hey, this is my first fanfic, so go easy on me, and forgive me for any grammar errors..**  
 **so this story is set after the season 3 mid-season trailer, which btw was EPIC ,**

* * *

It was a tough operation , no lie, But.. this wasn't what they had in mind..

At the ghost ..

"KANAN, I lost my balance" Hera said, it is rare for Hera to lose the Ghost's balance, so that means the situation is really bad.

"Ezra, focus your hits on the 4 TIEs coming at your left, Zeb make sure to warn us if there is any Torbido coming our way while shooting, Sabine,help Hera with piloting the ship and Chopper, convert all un-used power to the shields" Kanan yelled through the comm.

"GOT IT" the four yelled, except for Chop who beeped instead

the situation continued to get worse by the minute, while they were waiting for reinforcements they asked commander Sato for

"Ezra, contact Commander Sato right now!, ask him about the reinforcements, Sabine will take your cannons at the moment" Hera told Ezra through the comm

"Okay.." Ezra said

"Make it quick kid" Zeb shouted.

* * *

\- at Chopper base-

* * *

A survivor on Concord Dawn contacted Fenn Rau telling him that he found some weapons the Rebellion could use and wanted to know Chopper Base's location, Rau asked Sato for premission and he approved But it turned to be a trap from Gar Saxon and his soldiers and attacked Chopper base

"WE NEED TO SEND THE GHOST CREW REINFORCEMENTS" Sato shouted while shooting some Mando troopers

"the situation on the ground is just as bad as in the sky, Commander" a rebel pilot commented

"Sir, Lieutenant Bridger is on the comm" another rebel pilot said

"Put him through" said Sato

an image of a concerned Ezra appeared on the holo-comm ..

"Commander Sato, may I ask about the reinforcements" Bridger asked.

"yes, Bridger i'm sad to tell that the situation here is bad, there was a trap caused by Mandolarians leaded by Gar Saxon, they knew the location of our base!" Sato said,sadness in his voice was undeniable

"What are you saying, Commander?" Ezra asked, worry flashing through his blue eyes

"I'm saying that the pilots are busy blocking their attack, so there aren't any available pilots to assest you Bridger, you have to work on your own for now" Sato said

"I understand, we w-ill d-o o-u-r be-est" Ezra said with something happening to the connection

"What's wrong with the connection?" Sato asked, Concerned

"Mandos took over the comms, Commander, they now know Bridger's location" a rondom pilot answered

"Oh,no..." Sato said with fear

"M-a-ay th-e fo-r-ce b-be w-wwith y-you, c-ccomm-a-ander" Ezra said then the connection was lost

"May the force be with you, Ezra" Sato whispered

at that moment Saxon and some soldiers flew off, surely headed to the Ghost's location

* * *

-back at the ghost-

* * *

Ezra came back to the main room, Hera and Kanan are sitting there

"There is an attack on Chopper base caused by Gar Saxon, they knew our location, we're on our own" Ezra said looking at the ground

"oh no, what do we do? .. when you were gone Ezra , a star destroyer appeared with an activated gravity well, 5 rebel ship are attracted, now we're being attracted too" Hera said, worried

"..I have an idea, as we may know, 3 of our cannons are disabled, what if we deactivate the gravity well manually?" Ezra said, hopeful but hesitated.

"What do you mean?" Kanan said, knowing how his padawan can be reckless sometimes

"I mean, i will wear protective gear, go to the gravity well by the phantom, someone drop me there, and i will try to deactivate it with my lightsaber" Ezra said, confident

"No way , are you crazy?!, you can get shot by any of the TIEs out there" Kanan shouted at Ezra

"I know it maybe dangerous, Kanan, but it's our only chance" Ezra told him

"YOU MAY DIE" Kanan Screamed

"If i die only, it's better than the whole crew, Kanan" Ezra said with a sacrificing tone

"As much as i hate it, but he's right" Hera said sadly

Kanan took a moment to think

"..fine" Kanan said unsure, "I have a bad feeling about this"

"Thanks for trusting me" Ezra said smiling then went to tell Sabine to drive the pantom II

...

"WHAT ?!, ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED?" Sabine screamed

"Bad idea , Kid" Zeb said

"I know, but it's the only chance" Ezra said

The trio were worried, but they couldn't do anything about it

a few minutes later, they were at the phantom II and Ezra was wearing his space gear, while Sabine was moving towards the Star destroyer

"Plaese be careful, Ezra" Sabine said, fear coloring her amber eyes

"I will be" Ezra said with a confident smile and pride tuning his beautiful Blue eyes

Sabine reached her destination, dropped Ezra and was on her way back to the Ghost, when suddenly ..  
5 Mandolarian ships exited hyperspace, leaded by Saxon's fighter, Sabine cursed under her breath

Ezra was deflecting some shots from the TIEs, while he was slowly approching the star destroyer he shot down 3 ties, with 2 remaining, that's when Saxon's fighter approached him

his comm started shouting with Hera's voice

"Ezra, be careful from that Mando fighter" Hera said through the comm

"Okay" Ezra said while he sliced the last TIE's wing

Saxon's fighter started to fire at Ezra, but he was blocking it .. barely

"I can't block all his shots, can someone help?" Ezra said, scared

"COMING" Hera yelled

the Ghost was coming but Saxon was faster, he shot the star destroyer, it started to be covered in flames,  
Ezra started running towards the ghost, scared but relieved that Gar shot the gravity well and the pilots were free, but Gar fired a shot that landed just right behind Ezra's back, right at that moment, the star destoryer exploded, sending Ezra flying

those moments went in slow motion before the ghost crew's eyes

"EZRA!" Sabine and Hera shouted at the same time , terrified

* * *

 **cliff hanger ooh!**  
 **, hope you liked it, sorry it's short , but i'll get better, and please comment if you have any tips to make my story better**

 **Lord of trash ,bye..**


	2. Unleash of Chopper base

**Since the last chapter went well , and ended on a cliff hanger. I may still leave it on a cliff hanger XD!**  
 **an amazing comment was posted from A-Helping-Hand-of-Fire asking me to tell the backstory of the Mandolarian attack on Chopper base ..**  
 **I was planning to do that, but thanks for the tips *gives kisses***

* * *

1400 hours before the attack -

* * *

it was a quiet day at Chopper base, every one was doing their daily routine, Hera was doing some repairs with Chopper on the ghost, Sabine was painting but she was planning to make some miracles after that, Zeb was looking at the sky with some music turned on, while Kanan and Ezra were training

"I win!" Kanan said proud, pointing his lightsaber at Ezra, who was laying on the ground.

"I will beat you next time, just wait for it!" Ezra said smirking while getting off the ground and cleaning himself from the dust

"Ooh! I would like to see your face when you lose after you said this" Kanan said, laughing

"Oh realy?" Ezra said with an angry face then laughed

after some ties and win, Sabine came smiling to the two Jedi

"Nice to see you, Sabine, what's going on?" Ezra said

"Oh, I could tell that you were getting bored by this routine, so I came to tell you that Fulcrum is tasking us with a mission"

"Oh yeah, I want to get some action" Ezra said, excited

"Easy there tough guy, we will still continue this training after the breifing" Kanan said

"oh, kerabast" Ezra said grumping, while Kanan and Sabine were laughing

"okay, we're all here" Hera said.

"Ghost crew, I have a mission for you, a Rebel cell across the galaxy were captured after a sudden attack on their base on Felucia by some troopers, their team consists of 3 people, code names are: O3, L7 and 9V , your mission is to gain as much information as you can about this team from the empire, then our next mission will be rescuing them, your target is Imperial base 4T37 on Felucia, Fulcrum out"

"Finally , I'll get to bust some bucket heads" Zeb said, excited

"Have fun, buddy" Ezra said, nodging Zeb

* * *

after the breifing, Ezra and Kanan continued to train, then went to gear up for thr mission, While Hera was refueling the Ghost and Phantom II, Sabine was checking her blasters and storing some miracles and Zeb was making sure that his bo-rifle was working properly and went to check on Chopper

Fenn Rau was walking through the vallies of Atollon, thinking about the Darksaber that Sabine found recently and how she might rule Mandalore with it, that's when he heared some muffled noises coming from his comm, the noises were starting to get clearer and turned into a voice

"R-Rau,C-Can yy-you h-hear me ? the voice asked

"Who is this?" Rau asked, confused

"I-I'm a-a s-surr-rvi-ivor f-from C-c-oncord Daw-w-n" the voice answered

Rau gasped, surprised that there were survivors at Concord Dawn

"How are you still alive?" Rau asked, happy

"I-I was sh-ot in th-e sho-ulder, p-layed d-ead" the voice said, the connection was stronger

"good job, what do you want?" Rau said, getting into the important things

"I h-heard tha-at you joi-ned the Rebe-llion, I f-found some-e guns-s and bomb-s for yo-ou to use" the voice replied

"good, i will ask the commander, if we could go to Concord Dawn to pick them up" Rau said.

"I have a better idea, what if you give me your location and I will get to you" the survivor said

Rau was confused, but he let it go

"I'll ask the commander then, i'll contact you" Rau said then cut the connection

* * *

Commander Sato was giving tips to the pilots of how to avoid being hit but still shoot at a good angle

"Commander Sato, may I talk with you for a minute in private?" Fenn said while approaching Sato

"of course" Sato said, while ending his lesson with the pilots

a few moments later

"Sir, a survivor from Concord Dawn contacted me" Rau said

"That's good Rau, what did he say? Sato asked

"He said that he knew that I joined the Rebellion after I went to the planet with Bridger and Wren, and he has found some weapons and bombs for the Rebellion to use" Rau answered

"That's good news, after the mission I will send a member from the Ghost crew to go with you to pick these weapons" Sato said

"Arrgh, He said that it's better if I gave him our location, and he will come" Rau told him

"That's confusing, he might be tricking you" Sato said

"I don't trust him either" Rau confessed

"I have a bad feeling about this" Sato said

"I'll contact him to tell that either I get them or the deal is off" Rau told him

Sato nodded in agreement

"Soldier, did you get the location ?" Gar asked

"Yes sir, they are in the planet Atollon, their base is 43 degree west the vally number 14ED" the soldier replied

"Good, now we know, where the darksaber is hidden" Gar said with an evil smile

the soldier who contacted Rau came to Gar saying that the deal is off

"It's okay, soldier, don't you worry about it" Gar said, smiling

"We will get what we want, A new ruler of..Mandalore" Gar shouted in pride (just like Scar in Simba)

then he and other 15 ships flew off to Chopper base

* * *

-  
 **O_O another cliff hangar XD!**  
 **Who is the traitor who told Gar about the Dark saber and helped him in knowing the base's location ?**  
 **stay tuned, next chapter will be about what happened to Ezra!**

 **Lord Of Trash, bye**


	3. The sacrifice was made

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new chapter 3, and the new episode "Trials of the Darksaber" was LEGIT ^_^**

 **I had done a mistake in chapter 1.. when I was talking about what happened in Atollon, I said that Sato approved Rau's request, but i changed the script and the direction of the story, so now Sato disapproved.**

* * *

After Ezra was dropped on the star destroyer, he was going near the gravity well, lightsaber in hand and the force spiraling around him in a powerful connection, he was ready but he was nervous at the same time, but this was his choice!

He was almost there, he was going to save himself and the crew

until 16 Mandolarian ships exited hyperspace, he gasped, the force started to warn him as a fire that would shut a whole galaxy up, he was sure Kanan felt it too.. so he was starting to get concerned, that's when Saxon's fighter and 3 others started to fire at him beside those TIEs, as if they were fighting about who will kill Ezra first!

he shot down a lot of ties , until he sliced the last TIE's wing, now facing the Mandos.. he started to block their shots, but he was failing as seconds pass.

some time passed, while Ezra was surprisingly still holding up .

"I can't block all his shots, can someone help?" Ezra asked through his comm link, hoping for some company, the comm went static, he thought the connections were lost until he heard Hera shout "Coming!"

he felt the Ghost coming his way, he turned around to see that it was approaching him slowly, he smiled but inside he was laughing like a maniac, finally this nightmare was seconds until it was over

(note: the ghost got free from the gravity well with some good piloting)

that's until Saxon started to fire at the star destroyer itself.

the Star destroyer was starting to be covered in flames, with explosions in multiple spots and right at that moment the ship was falling through the endless darkness of space, so obviously Ezra was terrified.

that's when Saxon fired a shot right behind Ezra's back, the star destroyer couldn't stand it anymore, it exploded with debris and sharpnels flying everywhere... with Ezra flying with it.

"EZRA!" he heard Sabine and Hera yell, then he drifted into the welcoming hands of darkness.

* * *

"KERABAST!" Zeb yelled, fear covering him, fear of losing his friend.. his brother.

Kanan quickly dove into the force, hoping for any sign that would tell him that his padawan was alive and well,  
then he felt his padawan's fading signature, at this moment he felt like the sky crumbled on his shoulders, his heart felt heavy, tears were stinging his faded teal eyes, but he said to himself that he needed to be strong for his crew, and his padawan was not dead yet, so that's a good sign, he sat there calming himself for a few moments until he heard Hera shout his name.

"Kanan!" Hera said for the fifth time, and Kanan finally snapped out of his gaze.

"huh, what?" Kanan said, as he found himself on his knees.

"Is Ezra alive?" Sabine asked, fearing the upcoming answer.

"Yes." Kanan answered, he heard the crew sigh in relief, but their breath was cut short when he said "barely" while standing up.

the looks of fear and worry filled the ghost.

they brought Ezra into the Ghost, his helmet was cracked and there was a hole at the side with a sharpnel sticking out of it, another larger sharpnel was stabbed at his side, probably where his kidney would be, he was losing blood, his lips were turning blue from the lack of air, his suit was covered in ice and frost.

Kanan heard Sabine gasp, and he felt her crying with a quiet voice through the force, Hera was standing still as if she was frozen, Zeb was cursing under his breath, even Chopper was quiet.

Kanan started to get to work when he felt Ezra's signature fading more and more as seconds passed, Hera hurried to the med-bay to activate a medical droid, and Sabine was hooking Ezra up to some machines.

Zeb went to his bunk, because he was no expert at the medical field, so he decided to conatact commander Sato.

the holo projector hummed to life with Sato's image clearing, Zeb sighed.

"Commander Sato, how is chopper base?" Zeb asked.

"The base is fine, some minor damages is all, we will still scan the base to know if the Mandos stole anything, how are the ghost crew, or more precisely, how is Bridger?" Sato asked worriedly

"yeah, that's why I was calling you" Zeb said, scratching the back of his neck.  
"Ezra was injured from the explosion of that star destroyer" Zeb answered sadly.

"how bad was he injured?" Sato asked, more concerned.

"I don't know a lot of the medical field, but i could say it was bad, he was losing a lot of blood, a sharpnel made its way to his side and his helmet was broken" Zeb said.

"That's really bad, I'll send you cordinates of a Medical facility on Alderaan, they have some good medics, don't worry about Senator Organa, I'll tell him, I wish Bridger well" Sato said.

Zeb nodded, as he ended the transmission, then went to the crew to tell them about the cordinates.  
As Zeb entered he heard Sabine screaming "He's losing too much blood, we're losing him!", then he saw the heart monitor flat line and come online several times, then went flat completely

* * *

 **DUNDUNDUNNNNN, cliff hanger ._.**  
 **stay tuned for the next chapter..**  
 **oh, and follow my fan acc on Insta .Facts XD!**  
 **Lord of Trash, bye..**


	4. A lovely Reunion

**I'm back again guys ^_^ Don't worry ,I won't spoil any contents of the new episodes unless i tell you.**  
 **Last chapter:**  
 **As Zeb entered, he heard Sabine screaming "He's losing too much blood, we're losing him", then he saw the heart monitor flat line and come online several times until it went flat completely...**

* * *

The heart monitor was beeping with non-stopping annoying sound ,indicated that the person it was connected to, his heart had failed.

Zeb couldn't believe that, would he lose his best friend and brother forever? would he feel lonely again even though he has the crew? would he lose his excitment to fight as he was with Ezra? would the Bridgers legacy end forever?.. those questions ran through Zeb's mind as the crew were trying to revive Ezra, he felt like his life became dark with no light to lead him to the right way!, no guidance, no partner, no friend, no roommate, no partner in crime and pranks and no brother.

Kanan was literally screaming through the force, was he losing his padawan and all he did was nothing?!, Ezra really changed the way the crew's lives were going, Kanan chuckled at that thought, he tried to connect with his padawan, to tell him that he was going to be alright, to tell him that he was sorry, to tell him that he didn't help him and regreted it, to tell him that it was his fault, but then he heard Hera tell him to connect to Ezra through the force and try to revive him with it.

He dove into the force again, and focused.

Kanan could hear the word "CLEAR" like 3 times, but still he focused, until he found his padawan's almost non existent signature, Kanan's signature approached Ezra's slowly, he told him with a fatherly voice and encouraging one " come on, you're stronger than this Ezra, keep fighting padawan, I want you to know that I'm proud of you, and I'll always be" Kanan told his padawan through the force, but Ezra's signature continued to fade away until it disappeared...!

Kanan's eyes went wide, was this really happening?

Kanan sat in the darkness, screaming Ezra's name over and over, failing every time.. this couldn't end like this, he wouldn't die like this, he thought as he was slowly losing hope, but Ezra did not disappoint him, his voice started echoing through Kanan's mind "I'm here, I'm not gone yet" Ezra said somehow painfully.

Kanan sighed with relief, he heard Hera sigh in relief as well, when the heart monitor was indicating that Ezra's heart was back online..

Everyone let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, they were glad that their youngest member is back.

Ezra's heart didn't fail again since last time, and they were glad, but yet he had to wake up, it was almost a week since the explosion, the medics told them it's just a side effect from painkillers and anesthetic from the surgery acting together, and they also told them that his body needed to shut down to regain its strength on its own, so the Ghost crew didn't need to worry much, they just needed to see the electric blue eyes again.

They were making shifts of staying with Ezra, it was Sabine's shift this time..

Sabine sat there examining the tube that was coming out of Ezra's throat, she thought that he must've broken some ribs on that accident, every time she thought about that accident, she would break down crying, she never wanted to see anyone of the crew to be like this, especially Ezra.

Sabine's thoughts were cut short when Ezra's hands started to move slightly, she was almost hyperventilating because of happiness, she watched him carefully for a few moments until she heard a groan coming out of him,"Ezra?" she whispered, "Can you hear me?" she asked, and waited for another minute until Ezra's eyes started to flutter open, Sabine held her excitement as she waited for him to open his eyes completely, which he did and she wanted to scream but it came out as a squeak instead.

Ezra noticed the tube, he tried to touch it, but he couldn't, why?, he looked down to see his left arm broken and the other arm was pierced with 3 tubes, he looked up at Sabine who gave him a smile and pushed the nurse button.

after a few minutes, a nurse came hurriedly, she checked the machines and started to remove the breathing tube, while Sabine went to tell the crew that Ezra woke up.

Almost suddenly he found Kanan and Hera running towards him and hugging him in a death hug, Chopper came beeping, and Sabine was leaning on the wall.

"Welcome back to the land of living, kid" Zeb said, playfully

They chatted together for a while, joking and playing, until a doctor came to tell them that Ezra needed some rest, so they left him and went back to the Ghost which was landed just outside the hospital.

The others went to the main room, while Sabine went to contact Chopper base, to tell Commander Sato that Ezra was fine.

A few minutes later, Sabine slowly came to the main room, eyes wide and pale as if a ghost touched her.

"Sabine, are you alright?" Hera asked.

Sabine just shook her head, "They stole it Kanan, they stole it!" Sabine said, fearful.

* * *

 **I'm an expert in Cliff hangers, with almost 400 stories or more on fanfiction, I think I'm killing it.**  
 **Next chapter will have slight spoilers from an episode, YOU ARE WARNED!**  
 **I think i got better than the last chapters, right? tell me in the reviews.**  
 **Lord Of Trash, bye..**


	5. Feelings released

Sorry, I'm late.. I had an English exam.. wish me luck guys *gives kisses*  
So this new chapter 5 is going to have spoilers from the episode "Trials of the Dark saber"  
enjoy .. ^_^

* * *

Ezra was sitting on his bed in the med bay, thinking, confused some how , Kanan entered the room looking at Ezra and smiling, he approached him and sat beside him on a chair, looking at him with some fatherly concern.

"How are you feeling, padawan?" Kanan asked worriedly, Ezra looked at him, he took some moments to gather his words, "I'm tired" he finally answered, looking at Kanan with exhausted eyes.

"Would you like me to get a medic?" Kanan asked, putting his hand on Ezra's shoulder, "No, I just want to know what happened to me" Ezra said, looking at his hands.

"Can it be any other time?" Kanan asked, hopeful to not tell Ezra what happened to him..

"No, why are you guys avoiding the answer of this question? I just need to know what happened, what put me in this situation" Ezra asked, starting to get angry.

"I'm avoiding this because I just want to keep what happened in the past, I don't want to relive this memory again, it was horrible Ezra!, When that star destroyer exploded and you went flying with the debris, it was just horrible, when you were floating in space, injured with the ice and frost making their way to you was terrifying, When we got you on the Ghost, you were bleeding heavily, making a pool around you, your lips were tinted blue because of blood loss and the lack of air, you were pierced with a large shrapnel at your side, barely missing your right kidney, your helmet was broken, you were slowly leaving us, I felt it, your signature was slowly fading away, and when your heart failed here at the Ghost, It was the worst moment I have ever lived, I almost lost you that day Ezra!, that's why I'm avoiding this, because you're here now and I don't want to change it" Kanan said, lifting all the weight that was stored in his heart.

"You want to know what happened, so here it is, When we got you to this medical facility, you were unconscious and slowly bleeding out, the medics took you to surgery in an instant, they stayed in the operation room for 7 hours! 7 hours Ezra!, we were tired, but we stayed in the waiting room until went out of surgery, saying that the surgery went well, but a tiny shrapnel was still in your body and you went in a coma, because of an overdose of anesthetic, you wouldn't know how we felt, we felt like 5 planets crashed on our shoulders, we stayed with you, none of us wanted to leave your side, and now we're here, you're feeling well and that's all we wanted, Kanan said, sad but relieved that he told Ezra what happened.

Ezra was silent, staying still and wide eyed, he stayed like this for a while, until he finally said " I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I made you guys worry like this, I didn't know it was this bad, thanks for telling me though" looking at Kanan.

Kanan softened his face after hearing this, all his muscles were intense when he was saying this, "It wasn't your fault Ezra, it's okay" Kanan said softly.

They talked together for a while, and meditated to let their thoughts fly into the force, and have some internal peace.

* * *

Sabine was staying at her cabin, looking at the latest painting she drew on her walls, she drew it when Kanan, Ezra and Ahsoka were on Malachor, they were a family, sticking together, but now, everyone seemed like swimming in their own ocean of thoughts, they were getting old, too old for her liking, she was 18 now, she sighed while still looking at the painting.

When she thought she was trained enough to weild the Dark saber, they stole it, Saxon stole it, and she was going to get it back no matter what, but she was relieved that she finally told her past, that was once holding her down.

Hera entered the room, amazed by the paintings covering Sabine's room, how colorful was her room, she thought, she found Sabine sitting on the couch that was once a bunk but she disassembled it, she made her way to Sabine, she raised an eyebrow for how didn't Sabine notice her, she still didn't notice her until Hera tapped her shoulder, Sabine flinched from the sudden touch and looked quickly at who tapped her shoulder.

"Hera.." Sabine said, then started to swim in her thoughts again, Hera stayed silent, looking at her, focusing on her features, studying her frowned her eyebrows, and dull amber eyes.

"Sabine, what are you thinking about?" Hera asked, "Nothing, no actually, everything" She answered, looking at the ground.

"And what everything supposed to be?" Hera asked, in a soft voice, letting Sabine feel free to talk.

"How my past was told, how things changed so quickly, how my training with the Dark saber will go, how am I supposed to face my only fear since I joined the Rebllion, my family!" She said, letting all her thoughts fly through her.

"I never thought you kept things this intense before" Hera replied, surprised by Sabine's outburst.

"Yeah?, now you know, can I please have a moment alone?" Sabine said, sad.

"Sure thing" Hera said then she was headed to the door, but stopped,"Thanks for telling me Sabine" Hera said, then left.

Sabine sighed then continued to think.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ezra was healing slow and nicely, Kanan thought, he was amazed by how strong and hard headed his padawan was, Hera joined Kanan on his little walk around the hospital hall.

"How are you feeling, love?" Hera asked.

"Relieved after holding my breath for so long" Kanan answered wisely.

"That's how everyone is feeling, nothing new" Hera said sighing.

"You can't blame us or yourself, it has been a tough situation, but everything turned out okay, leaving us weighed down by our feelings and thoughts" Kanan replied, looking at the horizon.

"Yeah, You're right" Hera said, thinking about his answer.

They stayed in that position, looking at the sunset for a while, until Zeb came running cutting their thoughts off.

"Kanan, Hera, the Empire discovered we're here, and they are 60 miles away from us, we have to move now!" Zeb said, panting.

* * *

If there was a prize for creating cliff hangers, I would win it for sure XD!  
Okay, so someone commented that Sabine must've kept the Dark saber at the ghost, yeah, okay so if you remember, that Kanan asked Rau to take the saber in the first place, but with my script, Rau asked Kanan to take the saber to try to find a solution for the Electricity that comes out when clashing it with another saber.

Lord of Trash, bye..


	6. A sudden ambush

**So guys, I'm gonna change the summary a little bit, so it seems more interesting when you see it XD!**  
 **I got some good thoughts for the story and it's going to be LIT!**  
 **so, enjoy ^_^..**

* * *

-  
Hera and Kanan's thoughts were cut short when Zeb came running.

"Kanan, Hera, the Empire discovered our location and they are 60 miles from us, we have to move now!" Zeb said, panting.

Kanan and Hera's eyes went wide, thinking for a moment.

"WHAT?, Oh no, what about Ezra?" Hera asked, becoming more scared by the second, fearing that stopping the therapy session might affect Ezra's health.

"I don't know.." Kanan said, his eyebrows frowned, deep in thought.

"we have to disconnect all the machines from him,...including the ventilator" Hera replied.

They all stayed silent for a few seconds, then Zeb came up with an idea

"We can ask the medics, if we can take a medical droid, and a machine with us, I'm sure Senator Organa won't mind, with this situation at hand" Zeb said.

Hera and Kanan nodded in agreement, Zeb and Kanan ran back to Ezra's room taking 3 medics with them, while Hera went to start up the Ghost, meeting Chopper at the ramp.

-  
 **Meanwhile...**  
-

Sabine left the Ghost to get some fresh air, disappearing in a nearby valley 40 miles away from the medical facility, trying to clear her mind off the things at hand, being deep and lost in her thoughts, made her lose track of time, she didn't notice the Star Destroyer approaching or Zeb running to the Medical Facility.

The medics were in Ezra's room, surrounding him by an order from Senator Organa.., they knocked out Ezra, so that the procedure of removing the breathing tube doesn't hurt him, Ezra looked peaceful, they brought a moving gurney in.

"Ready in 3" A medic said, him and another medic were standing beside him, one at his head and the other at his feet.

"3..2...1 Go!" the lifted him up and then put him on the gurney, attaching a moving oxygen tank with a long thin tube, drifting into Ezra's right corner of his mouth, then the medics began to run towards the exit, with Kanan and Zeb following them.

Chopper was waiting for Kanan's signal to open the ramp, he waited until he heard the comm shout "Chopper, open the ramp now!" with Kanan's voice, he opened the ramp quickly, then he saw a medic pushing Ezra in, with a medical droid, and Zeb and Kanan entering too.

they went to the med bay of the Ghost, they settled Ezra on one of the 2 beds, giving tips and orders to the medical droid to follow, while attaching the tube of the ventilator on Ezra, they checked his pulse and blood pressure, making sure that everything was working properly, then they left, telling the crew that the drug is going to wear off in approximately 5 hours.

And with that, Kanan ran to the cockpit, saying "Hera let's go", Hera followed the order quickly, and the Ghost started to be lifted up from the ground.

"Wait, Kanan where's Sabine?" Zeb asked, feeling something remaining.

"Wait, what? check the cabins now!" Kanan shouted, while he dove into the force, searching for her small signature of the average living beings, Zeb came shortly "No, she's not there" he said, Kanan was lost in the force, then he came back to reality, "She's in a valley nearby, 22 degree east, Hera go there now, but try to stay above the ground" Kanan said, Hera nodded, focusing on the wheels.

-  
The star destroyer was leaded by Governor Pryce, Sabine's most hated enemy.

"We have a visual on Wren, governor" An Imperial pilot said.

"Good, release a storm cell and 3 TIE fighters, bring me Wren, I want her alive" Pryce said, with an evil grin.

"Yes , Governor" the pilot obeyed, and then followed the order

"Storm cell number 32PL, engage on the ground, TIE figher, 12R, 13R, and 14R, engage from the high ground, I repeat, Engage"

The storm troopers heard the order, readied their weapons, then made their way out, while 3 pilots took their places in TIEs.

Sabine saw the Star destroyer launching 3 TIE fighters, she became pale, not knowing what to do, so she started to look for a hide, that's when she heard the Ghost's engine, she felt happy inside after a long time of being sad and depressed, she looked up, seeing the Ghost shine from the sun's rays, giving it a magical look, she smiled.

Sabine noticed that the Ghost's approaching but the Star destroyer approaching too, she was scared, no in fact she was terrified!, she saw the Ghost's ramp open, revealing Kanan leveling himself with one hand and the other one was opened to take Sabine's hand, that's when the TIEs began to shoot on the Ghost, Kanan instantly activated his lightsaber, deflecting the shots aimed for him and the Ghost.

An army of storm troopers made their way out of the star destroyer aiming for the Mandolarian, taking the chance that Kanan is distracted with deflecting the shots.

Two storm troopers caught Sabine's hands, and bent them behind her back, while other 3 aimed their weapons at her.

"leave me alone!, Kanan!" Sabine yelled, catching Kanan's attention.

"Sabine!" He yelled back, Sabine saw him preparing for a force jump, but her thoughts were cut short, when she received a hit on the head, the last thing she heard was Kanan maybe calling her name, she didn't know, it was too muffled, then everything went black..

* * *

 **WOOH!, Alright, I think I might be a good leader for the Empire with my good tactics XD!**  
 **so This was the change in my script, I hope you liked it, and I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting and full of surprises and shocks, Trust me.. :'))**

 **A note: the storm cell is one of my creations, it consists of 50 storm troopers, just for you to know.**

 **Another cliff hanger, I know it's annoying but that's the only thing to keep you attached to my story, either than that, it will be boring and you won't be interested anymore.**

 **Lord of Trash, Bye...**


	7. Mysterious murderer

**I hope you liked the last chapter, and I also hope that you are prepared for some ACTION! XD This chapter is a continuation of the last one, so make sure you read it.**  
 **This is getting way more interesting.**  
 **Enjoy.. ^_^**

* * *

The first thing Sabine registered was a dull pain in the back of her skull, where she was hit by some stupid trooper, *they have rough hands* she thought, her vision was starting to get clear, she was making out the outlines of things in the mysterious room she's in, eventually she found out that she is in an Imperial cell.

She tried to touch her head, to see if there was any damage like blood or swelling, but she found out that she couldn't move her hands, she looked above her shoulder to see that her hands were cuffed to the wall behind her back, "Oh, Kerabast" she mumbled.

she stayed in that cell for a while, an hour maybe, she was lost in her thoughts, thinking about what would've happened to the crew after that ambush, but most of her thinking was about Ezra, how did the process of removing his machines go, was he alright? she looked up at the door just in time as 4 troopers followed by Governor Pryce enter her cell.

"Well look who's up and round" Pryce asked, smirking.

"No one is in this stupid room except me, so I think it's obvious". Sabine said sarcastically.

"Always full of sarcasm, Wren" Pryce replied, moving closer to Sabine, taking a purple strand from Sabine's hair in her hands, Sabine yanked her head away, "I don't want a pathetic creature to touch my hair, it makes me feel sick!" Sabine commented, earning an angry look from the Governor, "Nice of you to comment" Pryce replied, then instead of holding her hair, she pulled it hard, hearing a groan coming out of Sabine's mouth, she smiled nowing that her reply was sent.

"Just for you to know Wren, someone special will be tasked to finish you off, someone Very. Special." Pryce said, almost spitting the last two words, Sabine gave her a confused look, Pryce smiled evily, then left, signaling two troopers to watch her.

Sabine just sighed, looking with disgust at the two pathetic troopers, then started to think about the crew again.

* * *

It was almost 6 hours and Ezra still didn't wake up, that made Hera become more worried than she already has, she demanded to stay with Ezra instead of Kanan staying with him, knowing that Kanan is tired and needs some rest, she wanted that because she was worried.

She looked at Ezra,he looked so peaceful, yet his face was wrinkled in pain ,drifting in her thoughts while looking at him, she saw Ezra stir in her dazed state, she first thought it was just her imagination, until it was confirmed to be real, by Ezra's eyes opening in front of her, Hera almost gasped, but relaxed after seeing him look around.

"How are you feeling, Ezra?" Hera asked, earning a slight wince from Ezra as he moved suddenly, so she was answered in an indirect way.

"Sore" Ezra simply answered her, "Where am I, anyway?" Ezra asked, looking around, "you're at the Ghost, we had a sudden ambush from the Empire, causing the medics to knock you out,to make the process of removing the breathing tube easier for them, but..." Hera's voice trailed off.

Ezra looked at her, seeing her eyes full of worry and guilt, he knew something was wrong, he gathered enough strength to ask her.

"Hera? is something wrong? did something happen? is everyone alright?" Ezra flooded Hera with questions, while starting to panic, "Sabine was captured by the Empire, we are planning for her rescue" Hera answered, one answer was enough for all those questions.

"What? What are we waiting for, let's rescue her" Ezra said quickly, care and worry certain in his eyes, "Woah wait, it's not that easy Ezra, it wasn't some troopers who captured her, it was Governor Pryce and she has links with Thrawn, and you know how tactical Thrawn's thinking is" Hera replied.

"So does that mean we'll leave her there until she gets killed because some stupid governor wanted some information about the Rebellion?" Ezra asked, angry lacing his bright blue eyes, "No, of course not, we're just taking precautions Ezra" Hera answered from soft to somehow angry, Ezra let out a sad sigh, looking at the ceiling, "I'm helpless right now, I get injured when Sabine needs me, ha, how pathetic I am" Ezra said to himself.

"Ezra you're not helpless, remember that you freed a whole squadron of Rebel pilots on your own!" Hera reassured him, "But that didn't stop the Empire from catching Sabine, did it?" Ezra asked, feeling shameful, "Ezra, there's nothing you could've done to stop this" Hera answered him.

"all we have to do is wait, planning the rescue the right way, while you heal" Hera said, and Ezra's answer was just a sigh.

* * *

Governor Pryce was sitting in her personal office, contacting someone, but the image was encrypted, so much likely this person she was contacting, didn't want to be known.

"I have captured a rebel" Pryce said proud, "What's the deal?" the person asked through an encrypted message, "I want you to prove your loyalty to the Empire, if you are truly loyal" Pryce replied smirking, "What do you want me to do?" The person asked again, "I want you to kill this rebel, in a very slow painful way" Pryce responded, evil flashing through her eyes, "As you wish, I will arrive at your star destroyer, in 1500 hours" the person said, "very good, until we meet" Pryce replied as she ended the connection.

Pryce walked through the halls of her star destroyer, smiling for her plan to reunite a once great family, in the very painful way.

* * *

 **Dundunnnn, sorry for taking a while in posting this chapter, but i hope you liked it.**  
 **CLIFFIES XD!**  
 **Lord of Trash, bye.**


	8. Termination by the hands of an alley

**Hey guys, I'm terribly sorry for not posting any chapters for the last 2 weeks, but now, here we go.**  
 **my story is getting more views, but it stopped getting more favs, follows or reviews, it's okay, i'm just happy with my results as a first fanfic.**  
 **When I started this fanfic, I had no idea that the story would be like this, when I compare it as a reader, I find the story really interesting but the writing is not that good, I understand if some people didn't continue the story, but I'm happy with who have stayed and I really appreciate it ^_^ The mysterious murderer is going to be revealed !**  
 **Enjoy ^_^**

* * *

Ezra finally slept in his bunk, after weeks of staying in the med bay, he was really happy that he left, he reached his bunk slightly limping, but either than that, he was okay.

he climped up the ladder with little bit of effort, but he reached his bed!, and that's all what mattered to him, he was happy to lay on a bed and not be connected with tubes and needles that would limit his movements, that really did annoy him, he started to drift into sleep, and swam in his dreams.

Ezra woke up, he fluttered his eyes open, careful of any blinding light that could hurt his eyes, he started to look around to find himself in a dark background, he was confused, until some stars appearing met Ezra's blue eyes, making them shine in a supernatural way, he then felt himself fall into the abyss.

He found himself running through a star destroyer, shooting storm troopers here and there, he then recognized it, it was a vision!, he saw Hera telling him and the crew to split up, he felt himself nod to her order, he took off to the cells, and was met with someone strange, he never saw them before, glancing up and down at that person, and found out she's a girl, and she was Mandolorian!

he gave her a confused look, then started to run to the other cells where Sabine would obviously be kept, until she caught his hand, pushing him to the ground, "Where do you think you're going?!" she asked under her helmet, "Who are you?, I've never seen you before" Ezra answered her, "I'm the one asking the questions, but anyways, I'm a hired murderer" She replied proudly, Ezra's eyes widened wih fear, but managed to get them back to normal, "I'm going to kill The Mandolorian traitor" she said once again proudly with a hint of anger, "Why would a Mandolorian kill another Mandolorian ?" Ezra asked, worry and confusion lacing his voice, then everything started to fade into black, and he fell once again in the abyss.

Ezra woke up with a gasp, then he felt himself fall off the bunk, hitting the ground with a thud, he couldn't help but scream from his still healing ribs, which resulted in Kanan and Hera running to his room, with horrified faces, they found Ezra sitting on the floor, trying to get his breathing steady, Hera reached his side in less than a second, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ezra, are you alright?" Kanan asked, worried, Ezra stayed silent for a few seconds, "I had a vision" Ezra responded, looking at Kanan with a hint of worry flashing through his blue orbs, "A vision?" Kanan asked, Ezra nodded slowly before gathering his words to speak once again, "Sabine is going to get killed by a Mandolorian, on the day of the rescue!, we have to make the rescue earlier, Kanan, or we would lose her forever" Ezra answered, obviously scared, Hera and Kanan, sat there thinking while their faces stayed panicked.

* * *

The plan of Sabine's rescue was today, everyone was gearing up, Ezra was checking his weapons, Kanan was meditating to strenghten his connection to the force, Hera was checking up the Ghost, the fuel, Chopper, her weapons while Zeb was gaining his energy by sleeping.

"Everyone ready?" Hera asked through the comm, The pilots of the Pheonix squadron replied with confirmaion and the spectres did too, then the Ghost went into hyperspace and the squadron followed them shortly, the fleet stayed ready for any type of situation.

when they entered the Imperial hangar, it was empty, which was strange for an Imperial hangar, the Ghost landed, with Ezra, Kanan and Zeb stepping out of the ramp after it was lowered, they looked around, searching for any bucket heads, but there were none, which was weirder, they let it go, and directed themselves to the cells.

* * *

Thrawn was in his office, waiting with Governor Pryce, Thrawn knew that the rebels will come sooner or later, so he followed his plan of killing Sabine, he made the termination earlier, which was also today.

Ezra and Kanan went to the cells, while Zeb stayed near the Ghost to warn them if something happened, Kanan dove into the force, searching for Sabine, and Ezra stayed focused, looking around.

Kanan snapped his eyes open, looking at Ezra, "she is in cell number 34OL" Kanan said, serious, Ezra nodded in response, then took off to look for the cell, after searching for a while, they found nothing, which made them confused, that's when Kanan suddenly, stopped feeling Sabine's signature, which put him in panic mode, but Ezra stayed calm, not jumping into conclusions quickly, he started analyzing the situation at hand, coming with one possible solution, force inhibitors!, even though Sabine is not a jedi, but it doesn't mean she doesn't have a force signature, and Thrawn knew that too well.

"Kanan, the only possible solution I've come up with, is force inhibitors" Ezra told him, Kanan looked at Ezra for a few moments before nodding, right at that moment, swarm of storm troopers, engulfed them, aiming their blasters, right at their souls.

Kanan and Ezra activated their lightsabers, posing for the fight, while the troopers started shooting, Ezra and Kanan blocked very strongly at first, but they became tired after a while.

That's until a single shot filled the air, followed by a blood curdling scream.

* * *

Two troopers took Sabine from her cell, to the room where she will be terminated, Sabine was scared, in fact, she was terrified, but she kept her face in a cool mode, as she entered the room, which was quite, but someone was in there, looking at a painting, before saying "Any last words, rebel?" the voice asked through the darkness, while the figure stayed in the shadows, Sabine somehow felt the voice strangely familiar, which made her confused.

The troopers made Sabine set on her knees, her back facing the murderer, and they kept her head down, while her hands were cuffed behind her back.

"I didn't hear your answer" the murderer said with a smirk, walking to Sabine, lifting her chin up, Sabine kept her eyes closed, that's when the killer was shocked, almost screaming, but it came out as a squeal.

"Sabine?" the murderer said, Sabine opened her eyes, only to gasp.. "Mother..?" she whispered.

* * *

 **Tadaaaa, cliffies, Again!**  
 **Who was shot?, the space dad or the bueberry? tell me your thoughts in the reviews**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, I spent a LOT of time writing to make it awesome, which I hope it was**

 **Lord of Trash, Bye..**


End file.
